


Cruel To Be Kind

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Joel's relationship with Hilary is worrying Benji and he takes drastic measures to get through to his brother





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this one came from. I for one do not have a problem with the alleged relationship between Joel Madden & Hilary Duff – they look cute together and I hope they’re very happy together.

Benji threw his magazine to the seat beside him with a disgusted shake of his head. He looked up and rolled his eyes at Joel and Hilary who were acting…. He sighed; ‘cutesy’ was the only word he could think of to describe their behaviour, and it sickened him. Rising to his feet, he grabbed Joel’s elbow and pulled him away from the table, flashing a fake apologetic grin at Hilary. 

“Just borrowing him for a few minutes,” he told her, steering Joel out of the room. 

Joel narrowed his eyes and pulled away from Benji, moving to stand in front of him. “What was all that about?”

“We need to talk,” Benji replied stonily. 

“OK, so talk.”

Benji shook his head. “Not here.” He grabbed Joel’s upper arm and pulled him along the corridor, ignoring his struggles. “Shut up!” His grip tightened and his pace increased until he reached his door, opening it, shoving Joel in then locking the door behind them. “Are you fucking her?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Joel rubbed his upper arm. 

Joel’s eyes widened and his arms fell to his side. “What?” 

“Hilary. Are you fucking her?”

Joel snorted. “That’s none of your business!” He shook his head and started to make his way back across the room. He had one hand on the door handle when Benji grabbed him by the collar, dragging him back.

“Yes it is,” Benji hissed into his ear, slamming him face first against the wall. “My brother being a paedophile is most definitely my business!”

“Paedophile?” Joel snorted, shaking his head and pushing Benji away. “I’m not a…” He broke of with a squeak as Benji pressed him harder against the wall, inserting a knee between his thighs, one hand tightly gripping the back of his neck. “Get the fuck off me, Benj!”

“A paedophile is a person who has sexual desires for children,” Benji growled in Joel’s ear, breath hot against his cheek. “And Hilary is a child. She’s 17 years old, a minor. So I’m going to ask you again, Joel. Are you having sex with her?”

Setting his jaw, Joel stared at the wall and refused to answer Benji’s question. A soft moan left his lips as Benji’s grip tightened and black spots started dancing in front of his eyes. 

“Fine, have it your way; that attitude is just gonna land your ass in jail. Is that what you want?” Benji shifted position as he spoke, his hand sliding around to cover Joel’s mouth, the other one pulling his pants down. “You wanna be someone’s fucktoy? Cos that’s what’s gonna happen to a pretty boy like you in a big place like a prison.” Kicking Joel’s legs farther apart, Benji freed his erection and spat in his hand, thinly coating his cock with saliva. “Stay still and shut up,” he ordered, using his full body weight to press Joel firmly against the wall, stilling his struggles. His hand tightening across Joel’s mouth to stifle his cries, Benji guided his cock into Joel’s ass with one slow thrust, wincing as he felt the muscles tear and Joel tense, a silent scream ripped from him, tears dripping down his face and onto his fingers. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed as he pulled out before slamming back in again, quickly setting a punishing rhythm, trying to ignore the slickness of the blood he could feel surrounding his cock and the trembling from the body beneath him. Biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, Benji groaned as his own pleasure took over, his back arching as his orgasm ripped through him, flooding Joel’s ass with come.

Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead on Joel’s shaking shoulder while he caught his breath, ignoring his sobs and hoarse pleas. He removed his hand from Joel’s mouth, wiping the dampness away on his legs before running a trembling hand through his sweaty hair. Pulling out, he span Joel around, making him watch as he cleaned his fingers and cock with tissue before zipping himself up. 

"You think you're scared and hurt now?" Benji asked as he stepped back, watching Joel slide to the floor, a smear of blood on his thighs, fresh tears coursing down his pale cheeks. "That's nothing compared to what they'd do to you in prison. Con's don't take too kindly to kiddie-fiddlers!"


End file.
